geoconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
GEO CONFLICT ~Earth of Strife~
GEO CONFLICT ~Earth of Strife~ Original title: (GEO CONFLICT(ジオ・コンフリクト) ～争乱(そうらん)の大地(だいち)～) This Game is first series. This game had been recorded in Disc Station Vol.3. Recorded along with other products, including spinoff to single package version of 4. However, it is impossible to play if there is no environment to move because it is the game of the PC-98. After the re-producted in Disc Station Re#1. Here it is possible to play even the latest OS. And development materials for this game have been shipped. Genre Sword and magic of the National Steering simulation game Players become a Esteromia king, going to resolve the incidents that occur in the Esteromia Kingdom around hire adventurers. Operation and of the state affairs, employment of adventurers, is a knitting, adventure and combat is automatic. Synopsis St. Evan calendar 1268 Once rampant nitrous humanity and the ugliness and bizarre monsters, "Odomoc the Black king of Underworld" was also governed this "Evanataw continent" 999 years ago by the "Battle of the Miracle" human and the Holy Spirit had continued to keep the eternal peace as the earth of prosperity to engage in the raw with the harmony. "Esteromia Kingdom" is located in the middle of the Evanataw. This country was a peaceful nation that has built the prosperity become the subjects together, now the kingdom was about to be caught up in the strife of unprecedented. Thing of inception, begins the invasion of the north of the "Quodran Empire". The young king Stimenz immediately triggered the mobilization order for the Quodran came to attack tens of thousands of troops to the kingdom north of the border. Boldly has been to prevent the invasion of the enemy, but as if the response to the movement of the empire, Demon roar began to hit a person of evil the echo to the city and people everywhere in the kingdom territory. However, it is impossible to spare the troops which arranged in pairs Quodran, calls for the salvation of his subjects is became louder every day. In order to solve this too puzzling situation, the young king is hunting demons who lurk on the frontier now that our continent, was Soldier decree a strong man who of mighty hero, which has challenged the adventure multiplied by the whole of the also. Character Characters that can be dispatched to the adventure is the most common, even in the series. However, since the lines other than the Minister in this game is so-called general-purpose, including the characters that hang on to 2 or later, have not been particularly characters with. Kingdom Related :Stimenz He is a hero, is a 12th generation king of Esteromia Kingdom. :Kormot Minister. It tells us about tips and mission. Warriors :Claid :Barcley :Ganox :Tetsumaru Katsura :Felio :Bordeaux :Uma Marvelous :Meli Mei Wizards :Zeno :Raster :Vector :Holowy :Strawmea :Galaw Clerics :Snowg :Leonander :Fenicka :Million :Tendoh Garow Thiefs :Greeders :Chop :Elenora :Vice :Kagura For Adventurers Can not be dispatched and do not provide the adventurer and high remuneration that can be dispatched at a lower remuneration is divided into adventurers, it is as follows. Low Level :Claid :Ganox :Uma Marvelous :Meli Mei :Zeno :Holowy :Strawmea :Snowg :Leonander :Fenicka :Chop :Kagura High Level :Barcley :Tetsumaru Katsura :Felio :Bordeaux :Million :Tendoh Garow :Raster :Vector :Galaw :Greeders :Elenora :Vice ja:Geo Conflict ～争乱の大地～ fr:GEO CONFLICT ~Troubles de la Terre~ Category:Series